Freya Prada
'''Freya Prada '''was the District 8 female from LightStone123's 302nd Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Raven ArmorDome Citadel. Overall she placed 5th out of 28. Freya Prada also participated in the 400th Annual Hunger Games along with Josef Wilder after winning the District 8 Death Duel. She was District partners with Banette Tsukomogami and Aisha Hakeem who were voted in by the Capitol to compete in the games and Jet Flack and Camiren Paisley who were the new tributes. Overall, she placed 43rd out of 92 tributes Personality Freya is extremely selfless and always puts others before her. She is very intelligent, and everyone loves her. Freya is aware that only one person comes out of the Arena alive, but she can't help but want to help all innocent-looking tributes she comes across. Freya is also very insecure and shy, and just wants to make her deceased sister Cashmere proud. Looks Freya has pale skin and dirty-blonde hair. She has blue eyes and is rather short. Her hair is oftem pushed into two tight pigtails, and she has a small nose. Training Score 302nd Annual Hunger Games: 6 400th Annual Hunger Games: 5 Games 302nd During traning ,she allied with Kiara Mitchell (13) and Avian Monte ©. At the bloodbath, Avian is killed, so she and Kiara take refuge in a cave by themselves. On Day 2 they get trapped in the cave after noticing and alliance of 3 camp just outside it. At the third night, they decide to sneak away and Freya is almost killed by Ellis, but Kiara kills her before Freya can get hurt. Days later, at the feast, Freya hides in a tree and Kiara is ready to fight but Trick Treat (5) approaches them and a fight between Kiara and Trick starts. Kiara has the upper hand but Trick grabs her and uses her to block Freya's arrow, causing Kiara to take it in the chest instead. On Day 6 Freya sets a trap and Varina Tapora (9) gets caught and Freya shoots her with a flaming arrow. In the night she finds Dome Citadel (8) and they become allies. On Day 7 she and Dome (8) come up with a plan to kill Courage Blitz who is in the cornucopia, and they use water to spread it around the metal and electrocute him because he is standing by the cornucopia wall. Freya comes close to killing Bluffy Silvestein (6) but Dome decided to keep her as bait to kill Swatty Lakeside (4) who killed domes girlfriend Willow Firethorn (7), when they confront Swatty (4) Freya wants to end their pain and feels bad for Bluffy (6) and is angry that Dome (8) won't kill them painlessley and is making them both suffer. Soon Topaz Grace (1) arrives and throws a stick of explosives at them and the whole area is bombed. Freya manages to stay alive for a few seconds making dome promise to win for Cashmere and she then dies. Kills Kiara Mitchell & Varina Tapora Allies Dome Citadel, Kiara Mitchell, Avian Monte Other Killed by: Topaz Grace 400th Kills N/A Allies Mahogany Vesta, Annabelle Harret, Aisha Hakeem & Ellis Blackberry Other Killed by: Arbor Alpine Aftermath Trivia *In The 302nd Annual Hunger Games, Freya is the youngest tribute part of the Final Five. *She is the first tribute from the series to accidentally kill an ally. Category:District 8 Category:Females Category:Crossbow Users Category:5th Place Category:43rd Place Category:Finalist